Mempercayaimu, Adalah Sebuah Kesalahan
by Kuro-neko Yuu
Summary: kisah sederhana tentang seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.


salam kenal, saya author baru di sini. Fumino hatsuki.

mohon bantuan semua. dan ini adalah songfic pertama saya.

Warning :  
-no jutsu, pokoknya OOC  
-pairing Naruhina, naruino, narusaku, Kibahina  
(naruto : gila! Gw bkan playboy!  
L : terserah, gw yg bkin! XP  
*dirashengan shuriken  
L : T^T )  
-bg para pens sasuke si ayam gebleg  
*dichidori

dia lagi absen

*brusaha lanjt ngomong.

ga diikutin, udh gw kutuk jadi ayam trus gw goreng!  
*dichidori+kirin+amaterasu.

Woy! Ga ada jutsu!  
Sasuke : udah ga ngiktin gw, ngehina gw, masih protes aja loe!  
*mengaktifkan mangekyo.  
L : HYAAA ! dei sama, pinjem kacamata cacadnya!  
*dibom Dei  
Dei : enak aja loe bilang kacamata cacad!

Huee! T.T  
udahan aja nulis warningnya, disiksa terus gw.

*aslinya emang ga bisa nulis warning.  
Disclaimer : abang Kishimoto yang punya Naruto.

* Believe in you, Is a Mistake*

by : Fumino Hatsuki

Kau, jauhi diriku. . .  
Kau hancurkan hatiku yang. . .  
Dulu kau miliki.  
Dan engkau, jadikan diriku. . .  
cinta disaat kau lemah kehilangan cinta.  
Perih. . .  
kau robek hatiku.  
Menusuk jantungku,  
membuatku membeku~  
Perih. . .  
kau dustai aku.  
Terbuai kata indahmu, menyesakkanku. . .

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Sejak tadi, mata lavenderku terus mengamati sesosok laki-laki yang tengah asyik memainkan notebook di bangkunya. Pasti game lagi. akh, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menaruh perasaan padanya. Tapi aku takut untuk mengatakan. Setahuku, dia baru saja dua kali putus. Masa pacarannya pun sangat singkat. Kenapa sebenarnya? Selain itu, aku semakin memperhatikannya karena akhir-akhir ini aku dapat akrab dengannya. Senang, tapi gelisah. Senang dapat akrab dengannya, tapi gelisah karena sepertinya Ino, kekasihnya yang dulu, masih menaruh perhatian pula padanya. Ia juga belum lama putus dari Sakura. Aku takut, kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku sekarang, aku akan terluka nantinya.  
Tanpa sadar, tanganku menulis sesuatu di buku yang ada di depanku.  
"Jangan buat aku menyayangimu lebih dari ini?" gumam seseorang yang setahuku dari tadi asyik memainkan notebooknya sembari membaca tulisanku yang otomatis membuatku terkejut.  
"nn. . .Nii chan! Sejak kapan kau. . ?" ucapku tergagap.  
"apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Hina chan?"  
aku terdiam, gugup tak mampu menjawab.  
'gawat, bagaimana ini!'  
"hey! Kenapa kau malah diam. Ayolah, beritahu aku."  
'hinata! Jangan pandang mata birunya!' batinku sambil berusaha untuk tidak melihat sosok yang ada di depanku. Aku selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan mata birunya.  
"hey, Hina chan, kau kenapa?"  
"aa. . .Ano. Bukan apa-apa Nii chan."  
"akh, kau ini. Kau tak mau memberitahu Nii chan? Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu." ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.  
"Nii chan! Baiklah aku bilang. Tapi tidak di sini."  
"lalu?"  
"nanti aku akan menghubungi Nii chan."  
"nah, begitu donk! Aku tunggu ya, hina chan."  
"ii. . .Iya." jawabku yang sepertinya sudah sangat blushing. Aku pun bingung. Nanti harus bilang apa. Lelaki berambut pirang yang aku perhatikan sejak tadi adalah teman sekelasku yang pindah ke sini 6 bulan lalu. Ia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku menyayanginya sebagai laki-laki, tapi ia menyayangiku sebagai adik. Karena alasan ini pula, aku takut menyatakan perasaanku. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku.

Dia~  
memang hanya dia.  
Ku slalu memikirkannya~  
tak pernah ada habisnya.  
Benar dia hanya dia~  
ku slalu menginginkannya~

Malam hari, di kediaman Hyuuga.

Sedari tadi aku terus memandangi hapeku. Aku tak tau harus bicara apa. Apakah aku harus jujur, atau berkilah? Ini mungkin adalah kesempatanku. Aku tidak ingin memanggilnya nii chan lagi. Sanggupkah aku? Aku berfikir sejenak. Membayangkan hal-hal yang menjadi akibat dari semua keputusanku ini. Akhirnya aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus katakan ini sekarang, sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.  
Hp yang sejak tadi hanya kupandangi, kini mulai aku aktifkan. Kutekan satu per satu tombol-tombol di hp untuk menyusun kata dari huruf-huruf yang muncul di layar hp.

To : Naru Nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

konbanwa, nii chan.

-send

pesan yang akan membuka percakapanku dengan Naruto, akhirnya terkirim juga. Kini aku hanya tinggal menunggu responnya.  
Kuletakkan hp-ku di atas meja, dan kulihat dari atas tempat tidur. Selang beberapa menit hp-ku berbunyi.  
Aku beranjak dari tempat, dan segera mengambil benda yang masih berbunyi itu. Kubuka lipatan hp. Ternyata dari Naruto.

From : Naru Nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

hai, Hina chan!

sudah waktunya kamu cerita.  
Ayo beri tau.

-Reply

to : Naru Nii chan  
subject : answer

hai' nii chan.

memang ada yg sdg Q suka.

-send

pesan sudah terkirim. Kini aku harus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Aku sudah siap jika nantinya aku ditolak. Yang aku khawatirkan, adalah hubungan kami setelah itu. Aku takut dibenci oleh Naruto.  
Lama tak ada pesan masuk. Kulipat flip handphoneku dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Pasti Naruto tak memperdulikan hal ini. Kuhempaskan tubuhku kembali di atas ranjang. Saat hendak memejamkan mata, hp-ku kembali berbunyi. Tapi bukan bunyi untuk mengisyaratkan masuknya sebuah pesan, melainkan tanda panggilan masuk ke hp-ku.  
Bergegas kuambil handphone.  
Bagaimana ini? Naruto malah menelfonku? Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Jika tak ku angkat, Naruto bisa marah. Akhirnya kutekan tombol berwarna hijau di hp-ku.  
"moshi moshi" sapaku setelah mengangkat telfon.  
"Hai Hinata! Aku menelfon karena ingin mendengar langsung. Ehm, siapa yang kau suka?"

"Aa. . . Aa. . . Ano. . . Dia. . ."  
"Ya?"  
"Tapi aku rasa, perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan."  
"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"  
"Karena. . . orang itu. . . Ehm. . . Dia. . ."  
"Siapa?"  
"Aa. . . Aku, yang aku suka. . . Aku suka. . . Nii chan!"

"Nii chan?"  
"aku ya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar murung.  
"kenapa nii chan terdengar sedih?"  
"aku mengerti perasaanmu Hinata. . . Sebenarnya, aku juga merasakan sakit, ketika kau jujur. . ."  
'eh? Barusan dia memanggilku 'Hinata'? Ga pake 'chan'?' gumamku dalam hati  
"Kenapa harus sakit hati, nii chan? Aku kan cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan." kataku sembari menegarkan diri.  
"jujur, aku juga menyayangimu, bukan sebagai adik. Bahkan justru aku yang merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku dan Sakura, jadian karena suatu hal. Tak bisa aku ceritakan. Kupikir, aku tak punya perasaan khusus padanya. Kalaupun ada, hanya sebatas suka. Kau paham? 'suka' yang. . ."  
"a. .,a. . ,apa jawaban nii chan barusan, dapat aku anggap bahwa perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tentang Sakura, ga ada rasa sayang? Kenapa tak coba menyayangi dia?"

"Ya sudah kalau Nii chan tak mau cerita. . . Nii chan orang yang baik. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang baik."  
"Itulah yang terjadi pada kita. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Dan kini aku tau, kau juga menyayangiku!"  
"Nn. . . Nii chan tidak usah memaksakan diri. Ehm. . . Ano. . . Aku tau ini memalukan, tt. . . Tapi aku ingin bilang. . . Aa. . . Aa. . . Aishiteru, nii chan."

"Ya, walau cuma satu kali tak apa. Dari pada tidak sama sekali. Kalau nii chan tak suka, lupakan saja. Karena besok, nii chan adalah kakakku."

". . ."

tuut. . .tuut. . .tuut. . .

Suara Naruto sudah tak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar justru nada yang mengisyaratkan terputusnya panggilan.  
'hm. . . Sudah aku duga.'  
Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir. Kata-kata Naruto tadi masih terngiang di telingaku.  
'Itulah yang terjadi pada kita. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Dan kini aku tau, kau juga menyayangiku!'  
"Apa benar, kalau Naruto punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Ehm, tapi kenapa tadi dia menutup telfonnya? Dan tidak menjawab kata-kataku yang. . ."  
gumamku yang akhirnya tak dapat aku lanjutkan karena aku tiba-tiba blushing sendiri!  
'ai. . ., ai. . ., aishiteru, nii chan.'  
"Kyaa!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak tak jelas. Kuletakkan hp di atas meja, jauh dariku. Aku benar-benar malu jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

Piip. . . Piip. . .

Belum lama kuletakkan, benda itu berbunyi lagi. Rupanya pesan dari Naruto. Lama kupandangi layar Hp. Pesan itu belum aku buka. Karena aku takut membacanya. Aku takut jika. . .

"Ah, tidak. Aku harus membacanya." ucapku pada diri sendiri.

-open

From : Naru Nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

I Love you too, Hinata.  
Q ingin mendengarkan kata yg sm bukan skali, tp slama perasaan ini bisa menghargai 'n dihargai oleh perasaanmu. Kau akan jadi yang terbaik buatq, q pun ingin jd yg terbaik olehmu.

"Ii. . . Ini. . ." aku terduduk lemas membaca pesan dari Naruto. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mempercayainya. Aku seperti mimpi. Aku harap, ini bukan hanya sekedar candaan. Meskipun aku senang karena Naruto yang mengatakannya sendiri, tapi aku harus tetap berjaga-jaga, bagaimanapun Naruto belum lama berpisah dari Sakura. Aku takut kalau ternyata aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan.

Keesokan paginya. . . .

Senang sekali, hari ini aku bisa makan bersama Naruto di taman belakang sekolah. Aku dapat melihat ia makan dengan lahap. Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian tempo hari. Kejadian saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto yang dulu adalah Nii chan-ku. Kini Naruto adalah Naruto untukku. Tapi, aku dan Naruto belum resmi pacaran. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri jika mengingat hal itu.

flasback on

"lalu, status kita sekarang apa?"  
"aa. . . ano. . ., sebenarnya aku dilarang Neji niisan untuk pacaran sebelum lulus SMA."  
"Hah? Percuma aku sayang kamu, kalau status kita ngga jelas."  
"Gomen Naruto. Bagaimana kalau sebatas teman spesial saja?"  
"Ya sudah, akan aku tahan sampai waktunya tiba. Tapi, takutnya perasaanku meluap-luap nantinya."  
"Kenapa harus menahan perasaan? Ehm. . . Kalapun misalnya nanti kau menyukai orang lain, aku juga tidak apa-apa." ucapku dengan senyuman."  
"Tidak! Itu akan menyakitimu. Dan lagi,aku tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama."  
"Sankyu, Naruto. Tapi aku juga sungguh-sungguh. Aku tak akan melarangmu menyukai orang lain."  
"Tidak, aku harap kau yang terakhir." ucap Naruto yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Itu tekad yang baik, Naruto.

flashback off

Setelah makan siang, kami pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing sejak bel berbunyi. Saat akan memasuki kelas. . .

Piip. . . Piip. . .

Sebuah pesan masuk ke hp-ku. Setelah duduk dibangku, baru kubaca pesan itu.

From : Naru nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

bila nanti ada yg mencintaiku.  
Takkan pnah Q mnerimanya.  
Dan bila nanti dtg bidadari,  
tak akn pnah hatiku kan Q beri.  
Karena kau wanita yg Q pilih.  
Cuma kamu penjaga ht ini.  
Karena km yg telah kupilih. . .  
Kumohon jaga hati ini.

Tak dipungkiri, aku langsung tersipu membaca pesan darinya. Hatiku berbunga-bunga seketika. Rasa panas langsung menjalar ke seluruh wajahku. Baru kali ini aku menerima kata-kata manis dari Naruto.

To : Naru nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

bagus skali, ^_^  
Diajarin siapa?  
Xixixi.  
Buat hime ya?

-send  
Kubalas pesan dari Naruto seadanya. Jujur, aku memang tersanjung. Tapi aku harus bisa mengendalikan perasaan. Naruto memang memberitahuku bahwa ia menyayangiku, tapi ada sedikit keyakinan di hatiku bahwa ia masih menyayangi Sakura.

Piip. . . Piip. . .

Tak lama kemudian balasan darinya datang.

From : Naru Nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

bukan,  
bukan untuk hina chan.  
Tp untuk Hinata.

-reply

To : Naru Nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

ehm, terlanjur GR.  
Ternyata buat orang lain.  
Aku kira, dari Naruto buat Hina chan. ^_^  
aku minta sama Nii chan aja deh.

-send

Aku tertawa kecil setelah mencandai Naruto.

Piip. . . Piip. . .

From : Naru Nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

Jangan donk.  
Baiklah, ini buat hina chan juga y. ^_^a

Aku memang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Tapi aku hanya mencoba menepati janjiku pada Naruto. Aku hanya tak ingin ia merasa sakit hati lagi.

Selama 4 hari ini aku semakin akrab dengan Naruto. Ia juga terkadang memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang menghangatkan hatiku, meski itu hanya sekedar kata-kata manis. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia sudah tak menunjukkannya. Kuambil hp dan bermaksud menghubungi Naruto. Karena aku takut mengganggunya, aku hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Lama tak ada balasan, aku pun mengurungkan niat.

"Hinata." panggil seseorang dari luar kamar.  
"Iya."

ckrek!

"Neji nii, ada apa?"  
"Bisa aku minta tolong untuk membelikan sebotol madu?"  
"Iya, tentu."  
"Terimakasih Hinata."

Setelah mengambil jaket, aku pergi menuju toko yang ada di ujung gang. Meski malam belum larut, tapi udara di luar begitu dingin. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah sampai di toko. Kuambil sebotol madu yang biasa dibeli Neji nii untuk membuat pancake, aku rasa ia sedang membuat pancake. Aku langsung berbalik pulang begitu mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan. Tapi sebelumnya, aku berhenti di sebuah kedai dango karena ingin. Tapi aku batalkan karena aku melihat dua orang yang aku kenal sedang asyik makan kue di dalam kedai. Kalian tau siapa yang aku lihat? Ya, si gadis berambut pink dan laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning. Sakura dan Naruto.  
Pesan yang aku kirimkan padanya diabaikan, dan ternyata dia sedang bersama Sakura?  
Buru-buru aku berlari pergi begitu dadaku terasa sesak menyaksikan hal ini.

"Neji nii, ini pesanannya." ucapku sambil meletakkan madu itu di meja dapur dan segera pergi ke kamar.  
Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Aku merasa sakit hati.

'bila nanti ada yg mencintaiku.  
Takkan pnah Q mnerimanya.  
Dan bila nanti dtg bidadari,  
tak akn pnah hatiku kan Q beri.  
Karena kau wanita yg Q pilih.  
Cuma kamu penjaga ht ini.  
Karena km yg telah kupilih. . .  
Kumohon jaga hati ini.'

Kata-kata Naruto tempo hari terngiang kembali di kepalaku. Aku pun kembali teringat akan janjiku sendiri. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyakitinya.

Jadi aku tak boleh cemburu semudah ini. Buru-buru kutepis prasangka buruk yang muncul di benakku. Aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya terlebih dulu.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk memberikan kue buatanku. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore, pasti kegiatan Naruto sudah usai. Aku pergi menemuinya di ruang multimedia. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Senyum kecil mengiringi setiap langkahku. Tapi aku tak dapat tersenyum lagi ketika melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi sedang bersama Sakura. Aku menenangkan diriku, karena tiba-tiba hatiku merasa tak tenang. Namun entah kenapa aku ingin sekali tau kenapa mereka berdua bersama. Kuamati mereka yang baru keluar dari ruang multimedia dari balik tangga. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Naruto menggandeng mesra tangan Sakura. Seketika aku merasa bahwa omongan Naruto kemarin hanyalah omong kosong. Melihat mereka saling tersenyum mesra membuat hatiku sakit. Kuurungkan niatku memberikan kue ini. Aku terus menenangkan diriku agar tidak cemburu. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Naruto bukan milikku. Jadi aku tak perlu merasa sakit hati. Akhirnya kue yang aku bawa tadi, kuberikan pada tempat sampah. Saat itu juga, aku merasa bahwa tempat sampah yang ada di depanku lebih pantas menerimanya dari pada dia.  
Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kejadian tadi terus berputar di otakku. Apa ini jawaban atas keraguanku?  
Aku menjadi yakin bahwa keraguanku itu benar. Mengingat kejadian itu malah membuatku semakin sakit.  
Sesampainya di rumah, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan yang salah ini.

Teramat sering kau membuat patah hatiku~  
kau datang padanya,  
tak pernah ku tahu.

to : Naru nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

Mungkin Q salah sudah bilang suka padamu.  
Q slh sudh mengganggumu.  
Mksh buat bbrp hr kmrn.

Pd knytaanny, kau msh pny org lain.  
Dan q, hanyalah adik.

Sankyu naruto, sudh mmbri q ksempatan.  
Ksempatan buat blg kl kau pnah jd org spesial buat q.

For the last,  
aishiteru, Naruto.

-send

Air mataku mengalir merasakan perihnya hati ini. Jika kuingat lagi, meskipun Naruto sering memberiku kata-kata manis, tapi Naruto masih lebih memperhatikan Sakura. Seingatku, waktu hanya untukku hanya 2 hari sejak aku mengatakan suka padanya. Jelas sekali tergambar bahwa mereka masih menyimpan rasa.  
Tak ada balasan dari pesanku tadi. Ya, aku sadar sekarang. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan tempat di hati Naruto. Memang lebih baik ini aku sudahi.

Keesokan paginya aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Namun Naruto menghampiriku ketika aku memasuki gerbang.  
"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya padamu."  
"Aa. . . Apa?" jawabku tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.  
"Kenapa kemarin kau berkata seperti itu?  
Q tak mengerti,  
kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"aku hanya membicarakan kenyataan Naruto. Aku yakin kalau prasaanmu cuma rasa sesaat. Kau masih menyayangi orang lain."  
"Jelaskan padaku,  
kau tau aku menyayangi siapa?  
Kenapa sekarang kau yang melakukan itu padaku?  
Kau malah membuatku trauma lagi. Kau menyakiti hatiku! Aku tak tau apa yang merasukimu. Terimakasih sudah membuatku kembali sakit hati. Disaat aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan bersamamu." ucap Naruto dan segera berlalu meninggalkanku.  
"Kau masih menyayangi sakura." jawabku sebelum Naruto menjauh dan berhasil membuanya berbalik badan."aku lebih sakit hati. Aku tak kau anggap. Aku juga tak mau bilang sebenarnya, karena aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin menjaga hatimu. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuaku mengatakan hal ini."

"Aku memang menyayangi Sakura,  
tapi hanya sebatas status mantan.  
Aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku padamu. Aku sudah berusaha memberi waktuku untukmu.  
Tapi sekarang kau malah begini. Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu, kita harus saling percaya, saling menghargai. Aku lakukan semua itu,  
tapi kau yang tak melakukan."  
"Aku sadar Naruto, aku tak punya hak untuk egois padamu. Karena walaupun kau berkata aku ini punyamu, dan aku 'iya' kan. Tapi kamu bukan punyaku.  
Aku hanya ingin dianggap olehmu, tak hanya sekedar kata-kata manis. Kau tau? Kemarin aku ingin berbicara padamu, tapi tak kau balas. Itu pun tak hanya satu kali. Dan ternyata kau sedang bersama Sakura."  
"Hp ku tertinggal di rumah Gaara. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya pada Gaara. Kemarin kami hanya sedang membicarakan acara untuk fest bulan depan."  
"Aku sudah percaya sepenuhnya padamu.  
Selalu percaya. Baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku yang terlalu egois. Padahal aku juga tak punya hak buat cemburu. Maaf aku egois."  
"aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga cemburuan. Tapi kamu bicaralah baik-baik dulu kalau kau merasa curiga padaku. Oke? Aku menyayangimu."  
"Aku tak curiga Naruto, aku mempercayaimu. Selalu percaya. Tapi tindakanmu yang lebih perhatian pada Sakura, dan tidak padaku. Itu yang membuatku cemburu."  
"Hm, ya, baiklah. Bukan masalah Hinata. Baik, aku ke kelas dulu ya!"  
"Ii. . . Iya."  
Naruto begitu pandai meyakinkan aku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ragu, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat percaya kata-katanya.

Mungkin karena sejak awal, aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku akan selalu mempercayainya. Akupun tidak perlu ragu lagi.  
Tapi. . . Tetap saja hati ini terasa sakit.  
Aku berlari pergi ke atap sekolah. Untung saja di sana sepi. Aku duduk di sudut, kubenamkan kepalaku di tengah kedua lenganku yang melingkari lututku untuk menyembunyikan air mata. Aku menangis! Rasa cemburuku membuatnya meneteskan air mata.  
"Aku ini kenapa? Aku tidak boleh begini. Naruto bukan milikku. Ayolah Hinata. . ., dulu kau pernah berkata padanya kalau kau tidak akan melarangnya menyukai siapapun kan?" seruku pada diriku sendiri, " tenangkan hatimu. Kau harus percaya padanya. Dia tak akan membohongimu. Kau harus tetap percaya padanya."  
Kuseka air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi kedua pipiku. Rasa percayaku padanya membuatku berangsur-angsur belum lega sepenuhnya.  
"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya seseorang padaku.  
Kudongakan kepala untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

"Ki. . ., kiba?"  
"kau menangis?" tanyanya dan berjongkok di sampingku.  
"Aa. . ., itu. . ."  
"Kau menangisi apa?"

"Katakan, Hinata! Masalahmu tak akan selesai kalau kau pendam sendiri."  
"Gomen ne Kiba. . .Aa. . . Aku. . ."  
"Hm?"  
"Menyukai seseorang."  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, dan dia bilang dia juga sama. Tapi. . ."  
"Tapi kenapa?"  
"Sekarang aku mulai meragukannya."  
"Kenapa kau meragukannya?"  
"Aku merasa, aku hanya pelampiasan."  
"Naruto?"  
"Ehm, ya."  
"Hinata, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi ingat yang aku katakan?"  
"Percayai hal yang menurutmu benar, namun jika itu menjadi salah, jangan lagi percayai."  
"Benar Hinata."  
"Terimakasih, Kiba."  
"Percayalah, jika dia adalah untukmu, siapapun tak akan bisa memisahkan kalian. Namun jika dia bukan untukmu, kau juga harus siap untuk melepasnya."  
"Ii. . . Iya. Terimakasih, kiba."  
"Ayo ke kelas, kau tak berniat membolos kan?"  
"Tentu tidak."  
Kiba, dia sahabat terbaikku. Aku senang mengenalnya. Dia selalu mendukungku. Untung masih ada dia. Tentang Naruto, aku akan mencoba melupakan hal kemarin. Percuma jika aku sakit hati karena hal sepele.  
Sehari kulewatkan tanpa bertemu atau pun berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Aku ingin menenangkan hatiku. Selama itu pula, aku juga tak mau ikut campur. Kubiarkan Naruto. Naruto tak menghubungiku, aku juga enggan menghubunginya.  
"Kiba!" panggilku pada Kiba yang hendak menaiki sepedanya.  
"Hinata? Ada apa?"  
"Boleh aku nanti ke rumahmu?"  
"Hem, boleh. Kau mau memberiku apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.  
"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Akamaru." balasku.  
"Dasar kau, baiklah. Kak Hana juga ada di rumah, mungkin kau juga bisa bergosip dengannya."  
"Tentu, bukan ide yang buruk."  
Setelah Kiba pergi, aku pun segera pulang. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tampak beberapa murid yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba aku kembali terfikir tentang Naruto.  
"Dia, bagaimana ya?" gumamku.  
Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Aku pergi ke sebelah gedung barat sekolah untuk mengambil sepedaku. Tapi. . .  
Aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan hati. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat mereka. Aku tak percaya dengan hal yang aku lihat saat ini.  
Naruto mencium Sakura!

Ugh !

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatiku. Kenapa aku harus sakit hati? Sejak awal aku memang bukan kekasih Naruto kan? Tapi tak dapat aku pungkiri bahwa aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Aku memegang relung hatiku yang terasa begitu sakit. Saking sakitnya, jangtungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Benar benar sakit. Seperti disayat sayat. Seharusnya aku senang, Naruto dapat kembali pada Sakura. Tapi kenapa aku sedih?

Kuakui ku sangat, sangat menginginkanmu.  
Tp kini ku sadar diantara kalian.  
Aku. . . tak mengerti ini semua harus terjadi.  
Ku akui ku sangat, sangat mengharapkanmu.  
Tapi kini ku sadar ku tak akan bisa.  
Aku. . . tak mengerti, ini semua harus terjadi.

Aku. . . Tanpa aku sadari, aku menyesali diriku yang sudah menyayangi Naruto. Bukan karena dia kembali pada sakura, tapi karena dia sudah membohongiku. Membuatku yakin bahwa ia juga menyayangiku. Bahkan kemarin ia menyalahkan aku yang cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Ia meyakinkan aku bahwa ia menyayanginya, DAN DENGAN BODOHNYA AKU PERCAYA!  
Aku benar benar menyesal telah mempercayai Naruto. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku menyayanginya selalu, namun juga membencinya, karena dia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tapi yang penting, aku sudah menepati janjiku padanya. Aku tak menyakiti hatinya.  
Aku segera pergi sebelum Naruto menyadari aku di sini. Aku mengambil sepedaku dan berlalu pergi. Bukan rumah yang jadi tujuanku. Aku pergi ke tepi sungai. Tempat yang hanya aku yang tahu.  
Air mataku tak henti hentinya mengalir. Dadaku masih terasa sangat sakit. Ditambah air mata ini, rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Tidak aku sangka, keinginanku untuk menyayangi seseorang, malah membuatku merasakan sakit hati yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.  
Sakit, sangat sakit. Aku semakin terisak. Kini aku hanya bisa memeluk lutut di tengah senja.  
Lebih baik aku melupakannya saja. Ya, aku yakin aku pasti bisa!  
Aku yakin!  
Kuambil handphone yang ada di dalam tas ku.

To : Naru nii chan  
subject : (no subject)

nii chan, aku mundur sj. Nii chan memang masih menyayangi Sakura. Nii chan juga tak perlu berpura-pura, karena aku tau apa yang terjadi saat ini.

-send

Aku yakin keputusanku ini tidak salah. Aku sudah tak mau menahan sakit hati lagi.

ring ring. . . ring ring. . .

Tak lama setelah pesan itu terkirim, terdengar nada panggilan di hp-ku.

Naru nii chan  
calling. . .

Akan ku angkat telfon darinya. Ini semua harus diselesaikan secepatnya.  
"Moshi moshi, ada apa nii chan?" sapaku dengan suara dingin.  
"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu lagi?"  
"Tak usah pura-pura lagi. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."  
"Tunggu Hinata! Hinata, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi. . ."  
"Tak apa naruto. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau memang tak menyayangiku. Dalam hatimu hanya ada sakura."  
"Hinata. . ."  
"Katakan padaku alasanmu berbuat itu."  
"Sakura dapat membuat perasaanku luluh dan menyayanginya kembali. Bahkan, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk kembali. Tak ada alasan lain."

Jika cinta dia,  
jujurlah padaku~  
tinggalkan aku di sini tanpa senyumanmu.  
Jika cinta dia,  
kucoba mengerti~  
mungkin kau bukan cinta sejati di hidupku.

"aku benar kan? Kau masih menyayanginya. Yang aku sayangkan, kau tak jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Terimakasih untuk beberapa hari yang kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih telah mengijinkan aku singgah sebentar di hidupmu." air mataku kembali mengalir, "juga terimakasih telah memberiku sakit hati ini." lanjutku. "Sangkyu." setelah kututup telfon, aku menaiki sepedaku secepat mungkin.  
"Tak ada sedikitpun kata 'maaf' darimu." ucapku lirih.

Air mata ini kubawa pergi. Aku sudah tak percaya lagi pada Naruto, dan aku juga tak mau percaya lagi. Aku yakin, esok pun ia sudah tak memperdulikan hal ini dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.  
Semakin lama, rasanya semakin sesak. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku tegar. Aku tak sanggup jika sendiri. Tapi siapa?  
"Apa aku ke tempatnya saja?" gumamku dan berbelok arah ke tempat tujuanku.

Tok! Tok!

Kuketuk pintu rumah kediaman Inuzuka. Ya, aku yakin Kiba bisa menolongku.  
"Hinata? Ayo masuk!"  
"Arigato nee-chan."  
"Ada perlu apa Hinata?"  
"Aa. . . Ano. . . Apa Kiba ada?"  
"Ada, dia ada di taman belakang. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?"  
"Tidak usah, biar aku yang kesana."  
"Baiklah."  
Kemudian aku pergi menapaki tatami-tatami rumah ini yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Aku lihat, ia sedang asyik bermain dengan Akamaru. Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar, langkahku terhenti. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati pada Kiba. Aku seperti menjadikannya pelarian. Dia memang sahabatku, tapi. . .

"Hinata." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang yang juga membuat Kiba menengok ke arahku.  
"Hinata?"  
"Kk. . . Kiba. Hai."  
"Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri, Hinata?" tanya Hana nee chan padaku.  
"Aa. . . Tidak. Aku juga baru mau menyapa Kiba."  
"Oh, nee chan kira ada apa. Ini, nee chan bawakan kue buat kalian."  
"Arigato, nee chan."  
"Hinata? Kau cepat sekali datangnya?"  
"Aa, iya. Apa aku mengganggu?"  
"Tentu tidak, kemarilah." ajaknya.  
Aku berjalan mendekat perlahan ke arah Kiba. Aku berfikir harus bercerita mulai dari mana.  
Aku duduk di samping Kiba tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, sampai akhirnya Akamaru menyalak padaku hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"Kau kenpap Hinata?"  
"Tt. . . Tidak."  
"Hey! Tunggu, kenapa matamu sembab?"  
"Eh? Tidak apa-apa? Hanya kemasukan debu saat aku naik sepeda tadi, jadi mataku berair."  
"Alasan bodoh, Hinata. Akamaru saja tau kalau kau habis menangis. Iya kan?"  
Aku terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.  
"Ehm. . ."  
"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa?"

"Ceritakan kalau kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Kau tak bisa memendamnya sendiri."  
"Ii. . . Ini soal. . . Naruto. . ."  
"Ada apa lagi dengannya?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, air mataku kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata.  
"Hinata?"  
"Dia. . . Dia membohongiku."  
"Bagaimana ceritanya?"  
"Dia cuma menjadikanku tempat sampah! Dia mengabaikanku setelah Sakura kembali padanya."  
"Apa? Lalu dia?"  
"Dia hanya bilang kalau Sakura membuat perasaannya luluh kembali."  
"Kurang ajar sekali dia! Seharusnya dia tak berhak seperti itu. Dia dengan seenaknya memberimu harapan dan sekarang dengan gampangnya mengabaikanmu!"  
"Aku yang salah sudah percaya padanya."  
"Orang seperti dia tak pantas dikasihani."  
"Aa. . . Aku ini bodoh!" seruku yang kembali menangis.

Ku tak mengerti dia,  
cinta ini bukan hanya kau yang rasa.  
Ternyata dia bukanlah, pujaan dalam hatiku~

"Sudahlah Hinata! Jangan tangisi dia lagi!" teriak Kiba padaku.  
"Tt. . .tapi. . ."  
"Ayolah Hinata. . ."  
"Maaf Kiba."  
Sejenak hening di antara aku dan Kiba.  
"Hinata. . ."  
"em?"  
"Jadianlah denganku. . ."  
Aku mendongak terkejut. Kenapa di saat seperti ini?  
"Maaf, bukan maksudku. Aku hanya ingin punya alasan agar aku bisa selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Sejujurnya, aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Bukan sebagai sahabat."  
"Tapi Kiba. . . Kau tau kan?"  
"Ya! Aku tau. Aku tak masalah. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu agar kau bisa punya alasan untuk selalu mengandalkanku. Dan aku punya alasan untuk menjaga hatimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat."  
"Kiba. . ."  
"Kau yang sebelumnya rapuh, sudah terlalu rapuh Hinata. Yakinkan dirimu kalau kau kuat!"  
"Aku tak bisa."  
"Kumohon. . ."  
"Bb. . .Baiklah."  
"Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?"  
"Aku menerima tawaranmu, aku akan mencoba melupakan Naruto. Tapi. . ."  
"Tapi apa lagi?"  
"Aa. . .Aku takut nanti kau malah terluka."  
"Tak usah kau pikirkan itu! Kau pikir aku tak sakit hati saat melihatmu bersama Naruto dan mengabaikan aku? Lalu melihatmu diabaikan Naruto begitu saja?"  
"Gomen, Kiba."  
"Sudahlah, mulai harimu besok dengan senyuman lagi."  
"Ii . . . Iya."  
Aku bertekad pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menyayangi Kiba. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Dia sudah terlalu baik untukku. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku harus bisa. Kenapa aku harus mengejar Naruto, jika disampingku ada Kiba?  
Lagipula, dengan dipisahkannya aku dari Naruto, menandakan bahwa aku tidak untuknya, dan dia bukan terbaik untukku.

Esok paginya, aku bertemu Naruto dan Sakura. Aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku bisa. Kugenggam erat tangan Kiba yang sedari tadi menggandengku seolah-olah aku mencari kekuatan dari Kiba. Naruto tampak berhenti sejenak melihatku. Ia sempat melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Sakura. Melihat itu, entah kenapa aku malah tersenyum geli. Kiba pun menatap heran padaku.  
"Ohayo, Nii chan!" sapaku pada Naruto. Rasanya, bebanku sedikit terkurangi.  
Kulihat Naruto tersenyum melihatku berlalu pergi dengan Kiba.  
'Semoga kau bahagia selalu, Naruto. . .' doaku dalam hati. Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi aku tak harus memiliki. Cukup untukku pernah disayangi olehnya, meski hanya sesaat. Kuperjuangkan pun, hanya akan melukai lebih banyak orang. Kini aku dan dia sudah ada di jalan masing-masing.  
Believe in you is a mistake, i'll forget it all and keep you as my past. But, thanks i ever be someone though just a moment for you.

Lupakan aku. . .  
kembali padanya, aku bukan siapa siapa,  
untukmu . . .  
Kucintaimu. . .  
tak berarti bahwa ku harus milikimu slamanya. . .

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
~FIN~

Mohon di Review. . .

maaf klo cerita ini tidak jelas.

arigato gozaimasu.


End file.
